


禁闭室

by Garcianene



Category: A蓝
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcianene/pseuds/Garcianene
Summary: 和马甲了的一个小脑洞，没头没尾的关键词 禁闭室我不会开车，我，真的不会开车





	禁闭室

“你还知道回来啊？”  
Alex回基地的时候已经是午夜了，会客室里没有开灯，他轻手轻脚把铁门掩上，就听到背后黑暗里冷冷一句话。  
他一瞬的紧张后又无可奈何地放松下来。他知道自己单独行动肯定瞒不过蓝胖子，一开始就没费心掩饰自己的去向。  
蓝胖子开了灯，屋里一瞬间的亮光让Alex不适地眯了眯眼。蓝胖子靠在墙边，脸上没什么表情，“说说吧？这么晚一个人跑哪儿去了？”  
“……去杀人。”Alex低下头老老实实回答。一个人端了对面的备用基地确实是个艰难的工程，他不可避免地挂了彩。外套被蹭得破破烂烂，手臂上好几道弹片的划伤痕迹，没有处理，还可怜兮兮地往外渗着血，男孩还有点婴儿肥的脸上还有块淤青，看上去狼狈得不行。  
蓝胖子看清了Alex的情态，目光闪烁了两下，最后还是狠下心上去一拳打在男孩小腹。他力度掌握得很好，疼是肯定疼，但是Alex甚至没有感觉到有血腥气涌上来，比起惩罚更像是在发泄他的担忧和等待的愤怨。他也老老实实站着不躲不闪让蓝胖子打，他这副任打任骂的情态终究还是让蓝胖子叹了口气之后停了手。  
“我知道你咽不下这口气……但是你好歹也要听安排。你不听指挥盲目行动，这次好歹是运气好了，万一你……有什么意外，出事了怎么办？”  
离得近Alex看清了男人眼里浓浓的担忧和后怕，他心里一暖，伸出手想给自己男朋友一个安慰的拥抱，却被侧身躲开了。  
“规矩不能废，你去禁闭室里呆着吧，一天，我会派人给你送饭过去。”  
Alex伸出去的手停在中途，他虚虚握了一下拳开口，“没去过，你带我下去吧。”

禁闭室在地下一层，监控室隔壁。Alex低着头乖乖跟在蓝胖子身后，像被老师莫名责骂的无辜小学生。禁闭室的门是电子锁，蓝胖子的锁环和锁扣咬合发出轻响，铁门被推开，蓝胖子侧身给他让路，“你进去吧，我一会儿叫皮皮过来给你处理一下伤口。”  
Alex突然动作，拉住蓝胖子胳膊一用力就把他扯了进来。蓝胖子毫无防备，被他拉了一个趔趄。沉重的门失去支撑，砰地一声锁上了。  
禁闭室电子锁是单向的，蓝胖子目瞪口呆地看着在自己面前被关上的门。他和Alex被一起锁进来了。

“行了，现在就等他们在我们饿死之前发现我们俩不在然后来把我们捞出去了。”蓝胖子很快接受现实，放弃了研究如何撬开电子锁，一扭头就被Alex抱了个满怀。  
“痛。”Alex言简意赅，得寸进尺地把脸往蓝胖子脖子里蹭。  
“你放屁，我根本都没用力打，”蓝胖子挣扎了两下无果之后就放弃了，“打你是给你长记性好吧，你知道我发现你自己跑出去之后把我急的，我以为你好歹拉个人和你一起去违纪，结了你自己跑去送死了。”  
“我不是去送死，那群人能让我送死还差点火候呢，”Alex不满地哼哼两声，看蓝胖子还要继续数落他，不耐烦地按住他肩膀，“你放心啊，我一定会回来的，回到你身边。不会突然自己离开的。”  
他说的认真又正经，让蓝胖子愣了愣，然后懵懵地点了点头，“你下次……好歹和我说一声。不对，不要再有下次了。”  
Alex点了点头，凑上去吻住了蓝胖子的嘴唇。

禁闭室里没什么摆设，只有一张简陋的铁架床。Alex揽着蓝胖子后退，膝窝磕到床沿就坐下去。蓝胖子从善如流地跨坐到他腿上，他搂住蓝胖子的腰，嘴唇从他唇角往下在颈侧流连，手不老实地从衬衣下摆钻进去。  
蓝胖子看着男孩子脸上近在咫尺的一块淤青觉得好笑又有点，凑上去用嘴唇轻轻碰了碰。  
Alex感受到脸上轻微的刺痛，小声问，“我还没看……脸上伤得严重吗？有没有破相？”  
蓝胖子噗嗤一声笑了出来，“没事，还很好看的，破相了我也不能不要你啊。”

前一段时间任务压得很紧，两个人已经很多天没有亲热了。Alex很急，把蓝胖子压到床上的时候才发现环境不是很适宜。床板很硬，他摆弄了很久找不到一个能让蓝胖子舒服点的姿势，被对方不耐烦地压了回去。  
“你也挺啰嗦的，”蓝胖子舔了舔手指伸下去给自己扩张，“凑合凑合算了，在这儿你还想多舒服呢。”  
蓝胖子被Alex掀下去发狠顶进去的时候发出了今晚的第一声带着哭腔的呻吟。Alex覆上他脊背去亲吻他凸起的肩峰。蓝胖子身上很白，稍稍用力一吮就是一个红印子。吻痕印在背部细腻的皮肤上的视觉冲击让他下腹发紧。每次把这个男人抱在怀里都能引发Alex心底隐秘的黑暗欲望——想把他揉到自己身体里，再也不和他分开。  
——所以他怎么会，怎么可能离开他。

蓝胖子看着Alex撑在他脸边的胳膊上有细密的伤口。血液已经凝固了，他凑上去小心地舔了舔。Alex的动作很明显地停滞了一下，然后就是更加汹涌的冲撞。  
他在Alex怀里总能感受到那份几乎要把他融化的赤诚又热烈的爱意，他心甘情愿在这份热情里迷失。

蓝胖子最后是在Alex怀里迷迷糊糊睡过去的。他枕着男孩子的胳膊，Alex另一条手臂垫在他腰侧。他半睡半醒之间想挪个位置让Alex胳膊不那么麻，但Alex身上硝烟和一股不知从何而来的清冽味道让他很安心，他就很快睡了过去。  
第二天早上伍六七来给他们开门的时候嚎得宛如捉奸现场，成功把皮皮马克猫子全部吸引了过来。Alex表情不是很好地用自己的外套把衣衫不整还没睡醒的蓝胖子裹了个严实，然后甩着果不其然被蓝胖子压麻的胳膊半拖半抱地把他拉了出去。  
“猫弟，记得把昨晚禁闭室的监控删了。”马克友善提醒。


End file.
